


Undone

by JediintheTwilight



Series: Reylo Poetry [3]
Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars, The Rise of Skywalker
Genre: DYAD, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediintheTwilight/pseuds/JediintheTwilight
Summary: This was inspired by a video edit made by @Riri19911 on Twitter. The video showed the Reylo story in reverse. It made me wonder, if given the chance, would Rey choose to go back in time and keep from ever meeting Kylo/Ben.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo Poetry [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908139
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Undone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reverse timelapse](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/678184) by @Riri19911. 



> This was inspired by a video edit made by @Riri19911 on Twitter. The video showed the Reylo story in reverse. It made me wonder, if given the chance, would Rey choose to go back in time and keep from ever meeting Kylo/Ben.

Undone

If I could,  
Would I erase it all  
Never meet you  
And never fall

Just go back  
To the fateful day  
Just one choice  
Would our fate sway

A single moment  
Of delay  
Would put our feet   
On a different pathway

If it was all undone  
Would I ever know  
Or would the pain  
Find a way to show

I could Shun  
All the pain and loneliness   
But then I’d never know  
Your kiss and your caress

Still I would always  
Come to this place  
If only for one moment   
To be in your embrace


End file.
